Chaos
by Twilight-Falls
Summary: Some mighty powerful beings get bored, and decide to throw a totally normal girl into a totally not normal world, sit back and see what happens. Too bad, they never expected THIS! Canon characters will turn up in chapter twoish. No MarySue I swear
1. Prologue

Hello! This is Twilight Falls, with my first story. I really need some constructive criticism. I've been readin fanfic for years, but never had the nerve to actually write some. Please, please can someone review and tell me what they think. is my writing style good? Is it long enoung for a prologue? All that stuff. I plan to have the next chapter out tomorrow (Yay Christmas holidays) but, I have next to no motivation, so it's unlikely I'll post very reguarly. I hope you like :)

Hannah rolled her eyes as she stormed into her bedroom and slammed the door. _Honestly. Nii-san'll drive me mad with his whole 'genius over hard work' rubbish._ She threw herself onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling. _Hmmm, I guess it's because I still haven't beaten him in aikido. Not that it's my fault, I only just started. I don't see him beating me in archery._ She smirked and closed her eyes. That was one thing that he would never be able to beat her in, no matter how hard he tried.

The Ironic Power sweat dropped as she inadvertently backed up the theory she had been complaining about. Then he settled back to watch her, which was always more fun than going round creating havoc. The mortal girl did so herself with such minimal effort, that people never knew whether it was deliberate or not. Another Power materialized next to Ironic.

"So, this is the girl you are so fascinated in?" The Ironic Power nodded and pointed to the street, where a dog had just noticed something on the floor. It was an ice cream that Hannah had dropped earlier, whilst trying to carry it and five carrier bags of shopping. The dog strained at its lead, trying to get to it. This action was unfortunately unnoticed by a group of five primary school children, who were running down the path. The dog's owner had stopped to stare at the sky and also did not notice. The two Powers unconsciously held their breath until the inevitable happened _CRASH/BOOM/SMASH/SCREAM_. The children's mothers quickly ran to catch up and so started the shouting/blaming fest. The new Power sweat dropped.

"Was that deliberate on her part?" Ironic shrugged.

"Even I can never tell. Anyway, you must have some reason for leaving the immortal Plane." The other Power smirked

"Yup"

……………………………………………

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What is it?" The other Power took pity on our poor frustrated Ironic.

"The others have gotten bored, so we decided to do something to amuse ourselves." Ironic looked confused "We're gonna send her to another world. Destiny and Fate suggested it, to be fair. Chance was also strangely keen. Death was the only one annoyed. She wanted to meet this girl in person" Ironic started.

"You mean…?" The other nodded

"Unless we change something, as we plan to, she's going to die."

"When?" A frown.

"Tomorrow." Ironic frowned and looked down at his 'favourite' mortal. She had fallen asleep, oblivious to the chaos she had caused.

"She cannot die!" The other nodded and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"For more reasons than you can guess." He shook his head at Ironic's questioning gaze. "Destiny and Fate. They know something about her that we don't. And they aren't talking. So, what do you suggest?"

"Well, she cannot stay in this world." His gaze brightened. "I have the perfect idea." His hands glowed with a golden light, that built up, and then shot at Hannah, enveloping her in a gold cloud, that then died away, leaving an empty bed.

"I hope that was a good idea." The other frowned. "That world? It could be risky."

"Only for you. Come on. You just don't want to deal with the extra work she'll create in such a volatile world"

"Indeed, and you just want to see the chaos she can create both there and for me?" Ironic nodded, with a huge grin, and then vanished. The other Power sighed, then followed suit, leaving an empty room.


	2. Chapter 1

Hannah lay back on her bed and closed her eyes. She quickly fell asleep, totally oblivious to the screams and shouts that came from outside her window. She dreamt of running through a forest, laughing and shouting with another figure that, for some reason, she couldn't see clearly. She didn't remember ever having felt so carefree. She spun around and called out to the other person to hurry up. When she turned back, she could see a gap in the trees. She headed for it, not slowing down at all. Running through the gap, she saw a beautiful lake that seemed to glow with an unearthly light. She stopped and turned back. The man, who she felt she should recognize, had reached her and also stopped. He smiled at her, but the smile was sad and regretful. She felt herself becoming more serious, yet she didn't feel in control of her body anymore. He nodded.

"Gomen nasai. There is no other way." She nodded and flashed a gigantic smile at him.

"No problem. It'll be fun." She half turned, but stopped when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"I will watch over you and be with you when you need help." She nodded, and then took off towards the lake. As she reached it, she leapt high and then plunged into the lake in a beautiful dive. As she fell through the air, she suddenly felt in control again and thought 'Just a minute. I can't dive. Neither can I jump that high. OH NO! I'M GONNA DIE WHEN I HIT THE LAKE!' Luckily for her, she didn't die. Instead, the water made way for her, closing around her and bathing her in heavenly golden warmth. She sighed and relaxed, feeling safe and protected. She still felt herself falling, but didn't worry about it anymore. Then, suddenly, the warmth was gone, and she was left in the dark. She frowned, but before she could do anything, she slipped deeper into sleep.

Takashi Kazuki frowned as he walked through the trees. The situation with the two prominent samurai clans was getting worse. If something wasn't done soon, they would fight, and not stop until only one remained. Then he sighed. Not that he had any reason to care. He had been banished from his clan thirty years ago, for no apparent reason. He had left and become stronger than they could imagine, learning new arts. Still, he worried what damage would be caused to the innocents during the war.

He started at a sound, and spun towards the source, drawing his katana and getting into an attack position. He relaxed at the sight, shook himself and sheathed the sword. He smiled at the picture before him. There was a bubbling stream, which gushed out from under a rock. Next to the stream was a young girl, asleep, with her hand hanging in the water. It had been her shifting in her sleep that had startled him. He walked lightly over to her and knelt by her side. He frowned again. Who was she? And why was she here, so close to the clans? She had no clan symbol, so she obviously had no affiliation to them. He leant forwards to wake her, when her eyes fluttered open. Grey-blue met his own hazel eyes and widened. She shifted away and sat up.

"Who are you?" She sounded panicked and a little bit annoyed

"My name is Takashi Kazuki. I apologize for scaring you, my lady, but I was confused as to why you were sleeping outside and in such a dangerous place. You do not belong to the Dragon or Lion clans, do you?" She shook her head slowly, looking around with wide eyes.

"How did I get here? Last thing I remember was going to sleep in my own room." She muttered to herself, but Kazuki heard her anyway.

"You do not know how you got here? This is more worrying than I thought. Where do you come from? Can you think of any reason why you might have been kidnapped and brought here?" She frowned.

"I come from England. And I can't think of any reason. I mean, kidnapped? Why would someone do that? My family isn't important, or rich or anything." Just then, the two heard voices. Kazuki winced and pulled the girl into a clump of bushes.

"What are you…?" She stopped as she noticed the three who had just entered the clearing. They spoke for a while, and then carried on through the forest.

"Who were they?" Kazuki frowned. How could she not recognize them?

"They were scouts from the Lion clan. This forest has been claimed by them, and so they must have been patrolling, looking for Dragon clansmen. The two clans have been locked in vicious conflict for almost a decade now." Hannah stood and looked around.

"So, which of the two are you with then?" Kazuki stood next to her.

"Neither. I used to be a Lion, but due to certain events, I am Clanless." He sighed. "I suppose you'd better come with me." He held up a hand to prevent her protest. "My honour will allow me to do no less. I may no longer be a Lion, but a samurai's sense of honour is sacred to him and so I cannot, in all conscience, leave a young lady on her own, in a strange country." She shrugged and nodded. He turned and headed off out of the clearing. She followed, frowning.

'I guess we're in Japan then if there are samurai clans. Hmmm. I didn't know that samurai still existed. Still, I guess he does look the part. Ooh, I wonder if he'll teach me to fight…'

"Ano, Takashi-san?" He turned to look at her. "Will you teach me to fight?" He stared at her then smiled.

"I don't see why not. In this age, it is a definite benefit if you know how to defend yourself." Hannah grinned widely and quickly caught up with him. She walked by his side, asking questions about anything and everything she could think about.

Time skip

A cloaked figure stood at the bottom of a waterfall, facing towards it. In front of them was a newly dug patch of ground with a stone at one end. The spray from the waterfall showered over both the grave and the solitary mourner. 'Gomen nasai, Kazuki-kun. If I hadn't have come here, the war would not have started and you would still be alive.' She pulled her cloak tightly around her and turned to face away from the waterfall, looking out over the valley. 'Still, I swear that I will fulfill our dream. I will make a haven here, for those like you.' Hannah sighed and took one last look at the grave of her mentor, protector and lover.

Then, she turned to the valley and prepared to shield it from unfriendly eyes. As she did so, she heard a sound behind her. She spun around and froze at the sight of a man and a woman that she didn't recognize and one man who she definitely did.

The woman had shoulder length pitch black hair, dark eyes and pale skin, and was clothed totally in black. The shorter man had red hair and green eyes and was clothed in green. The third person…was Takashi Kazuki.


	3. Chapter 2

"Ka…Kazuki-kun?" Hannah stuttered. She glanced between him and the grave. "But you're dead!" He nodded

"So it would appear. It seems like you two were right" The red head smirked

"Of course we were. When are we ever not?" The black haired one coughed and smirked, causing the red head to glare at her.

"What do you mean?" Hannah asked.

The woman seemed to take pity on her. "He is dead. By all the laws of nature, you should not be able to see him. However, the laws of nature never did seem to apply to you. As you may have gathered after all these years, this is neither your time nor world." Hannah looked down and nodded. The woman continued. "That is because you were given a great power, one that cannot be allowed to fade away, and so we had to bring you to this world" Hannah's head shot up and stared at the two strangers. The man took up the tale.

"In your own world, I had been observing you for some time, trying to find out what power you had, however, we discovered that you were going to die the day after we took you away. That is why we did so; we could not allow your power to be lost."

"But-who are you? To have powers like that?"

"I am Death" Said the woman "And I am the Ironic Power?" The man chipped in. Hannah stared at them.

"Death." She nodded "The Ironic Power? What on earth?" He sighed and sank to the ground in depression.

"Why is it that no one ever knows me? They know all the others, hwy not me? I'm the one most involved with them" Hannah giggled slightly. "What? What's funny?"

"Mou. It's just that you two were so serious, I would never have expected you to be so childish" He mock frowned "So, what do you do then? I can kind of guess about death, but what about you?" He perked up

"Well, you know when people say 'It can only get better' or 'What could go wrong? It's foolproof!'?"

"Yeah. It always does get worse then doesn't it?"

"Yup! And I'm the one who makes it happen!" Comprehension dawned across Hannah's face.

"I see! So, how many more of you are there?"

"Well, there's me and Death and Death's sister-Life, there's Fate and Destiny-they're brother and sister, there's Chance, Nature, and a couple of others. Oh, and now you."

"Nani???" Death nodded

"Since you are not in your own plane, or world, you are now an Immortal. Added to that, your power makes you definitely one of us, although we are not entirely sure what form it will take, and therefore what your Immortal name will be." Hannah blinked.

"Too…much…information…" A hand landed on her shoulder. She looked up at her sensei's spirit.

"Don't worry, little flower. It will all make sense in time."

"Kazuki-kun!" She turned and threw her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. "Gomen nasai Kazuki-kun. It…it was my fault that the war started and-" His arms wrapped around her.

"Never blame yourself, little flower. It is true, certain things that you did may have sparked off the war, but you only made it happen sooner. The two clans could not exist simultaneously. Now, there are mere fragments of both, and hopefully the survivors will have learnt to live better lives." He held her at arms length and studied her face. "Now, my little flower, continue our dream for me. Make this valley into a great village" Hannah nodded

"I will, I swear Kazuki-kun. And I'll never forget you"

"I should hope not, little flower." Death stepped up behind him and the two of them faded away. A single tear fell from Hannah's eyes. Ironic stepped up to her and rested his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him.

"I must leave now as well, but before I do, I have something for you." He handed her a necklace. The chain was white gold, and there was a pendent hanging from it. The pendent was made of black and white enamel and was in the design of a yin-yang symbol. She felt some strange energy around it.

"This pendent marks you out as one of us. It can also be used to communicate with us or to transport you into the Immortal plane. If you are seriously injured and have it on you, then you will transport there automatically. If not, then you will have to put some of your ki into it and will it to do what you want. Good luck with the village; we'll come and visit you!" With that, he too vanished, leaving Hannah alone. She placed the necklace around her neck and marveled at how right it felt to have it there.

"Right. Now, to work"


End file.
